1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for housing electronic devices and, more particularly, a pillow for receiving a plurality of electronic devices, such as remote control devices, so that they can be easily located.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today""s society, people have become accustomed to using many electronic devices, such as televisions, video cassette recorders, stereos, receivers, computers, radios and the like. It is not uncommon that these devices have an associated remote control device, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cclicker.xe2x80x9d The remote control devices enable an operator to remotely control the electronic devices while the operator is situated some distance from the device.
Unfortunately, it can become frustrating when the devices become lost, such as when they are stuck inside or underneath a couch or chair. Exacerbating this problem is the fact that, with the advance of technology, these devices have become smaller and smaller, thereby making it much easier to lose the remote control devices.
What is needed, therefore, is a simple and convenient system and method for facilitating locating a device and also for housing one or more devices together so that they can easily be accessed and used.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide a convenient system and method for housing at least one electronic device, such as a remote control unit, for controlling a second electronic device.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system and method for housing a plurality of remote control devices in a carrier, such as a pillow, whereby all remote control devices may be housed in one single carrier.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pillow for housing one or more remote control devices and also for permitting visual access to the remote control devices, while simultaneously permitting an operator to see and actuate the remote control devices while in the pillow or carrier.
In one aspect, this invention comprises a pillow comprising: a cover; a core; and at least one receiving area for removably receiving at least one electronic device for controlling at least one second electronic device; the cover permitting the at least one electronic device to be actuated to remotely control the at least one second electronic device, without having to remove the at least one electronic device from the pillow.
In another aspect, this invention comprises a pillow comprising: cover; receiving means situated inside the cover for removably receiving at least one electronic device for controlling at least one second electronic device; the cover permitting the at least one electronic device to be actuated to remotely control the at least one second electronic device, without having to remove the at least one electronic device from the pillow.
In still another aspect, this invention comprises a method for facilitating locating an electronic component comprising the steps of: providing a pillow comprising a cover having a core, the pillow comprising at least one receiving area for removably receiving at least one electronic device for controlling at least one second electronic device; the cover permitting the at least one electronic device to be visibly actuated to remotely control the at least one second electronic device, without having to remove the at least one electronic device from the pillow.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.